epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/The Walking Wiki vs WikiLost - Spielberg vs Hitchcock parody
Hi guys. So last night I mentioned on chat that I'd like to write a Spielberg vs Hitchcock parody with Wiki Story Writers, and chat helped me compose a list of people to write the battle with. I really hope Tesla and YTK are okay with me using them that aside, this parody is all in good fun and intends no actual disses towards anybody who's in it. I love you all the same and don't mean anything I write here <3 That aside, here you are, the Spielberg vs Hitchcock parody. Point aside, be sure to check out the stories of all the writers featured here, they're all amazing. The Battle Wachow (The Walking Wiki): Picture a child logging on to his computer, Learning from your stories to become a much better user, Now picture a multi-season reason to fear me, Who can pile-drive you faster than your long canceled series! Try to live up to me, Jace, but you'll always fall flat, man I'll bring back DWAS and extend all of those chat bans! I watch The Road Ahead, what are you getting gritty for? Admin's got the block button, waitin' for a third Wiki War I roll-back with Lexi, with mod powers to display! You've got as much power as that fgt YTK! Next time you're taking longer breaks or making more Mistakes, Realize that you're getting slain, even Wonder thinks you're gay! I write a great show, the Deadliest Wikior in flow! You write arguements and more fictional bullshit than Joe! So realize I'm too pro and against me, you're too slow, You can kiss my World Power, 'cause the answer is NO. Tesla (WikiLost): That was a close encounter with infected rhymes, But the virus wasn't so sick on those lines, Half your parodies are worse than Parothese! So prepare yourself as I let loose this melody! I'm a master!... You're drunk as hell, can't even spell, No help against Tesla, when trying to scare Fear Itself! (Aah!) My work is finer, I spit fire on this liar You're more horrible than Sierra's devolopment in Hiders! C'mon! Slim lore and Xim porn to keep your viewers Lost! I'm saving praise out of CEO Sloths! I spit attacks and tackle mackles, beating you without a hassle, Crack a hackeler and haunt you like your old gaming battles! WonderPikachu12 (Total Drama ERB): Coupe! Ban both these guys, 'cause their writing style's dry, Axel, your series crashed and died, I'm the king of TDI Don't need to diss you, you already know your flaws! And I saw better chat authority from back when Xim was mod Attempted to win the hurt/heal, yet you still lose, Got yourself mobbed on while you were on a cruise, Look it up, that's completely true, you got totally screwed, And now Conner's gonna make a nice stew out of Telsa the shrew AwesomeSix (Total Drama ERB): On the ERB Wiki Timeline, a decrease is what I'd label you and you look like some fucked-up shit that YTK would do, You could ask any user "Who's your favorite story sticher?" No one's gonna say, "That one guy with the Hannibal picture!" Raps that I write aren't that... pleasant (Yeah!) Wanna talk shit, just leave a... message. (wait what?) Just my opinion that you're in... second A bad mother fucker, from 2013 to the present Joeaikman (Gang Wikifare): Opinion is a delicate word, but it can still be cracked Unless you're saying Joe's got strongest attacks, then that's really just a fact Every rap I make is fictional, But this beatdown's not surreal, it's completely happening for real, Keep you all on my radar, until you put down your safeguard, The Communist dominance, I'm the best! Send you all to the Graveyard! Like Nikki! Ban this wiki! Even Lak's a more worthy foe! TDI is the worst waste of potental since TK-O! YouTubeKorea (Hiders): That's enough! I've heard enough 엉터리 from all you scrubs! Why don't I come down there and show you what a real mad man does? You're all my half-clones, no companions, I work alone! And the one thing I write about, bitches, it's MOTHERFUCKING ME The main character is MOTHERFUCKING ME Even got Timothy Kelly in on MOTHERFUCKING ME I threw up a blog and got a few comments about how it's me, But then I added a poll and got those souls talking about me, But now it's more than me writing, but I don't give a shit! Draw a middle finger for Kim Jong-Un, and I send it with my dick! I'm giving people what they love, while Joey's stories are hated! Got no time to copy shows, when my writing's actually creative! Episode four came out last month, and I remain not updated, But when it comes to wiki stories, mine is the best ever created! Outro That's all. Again, go check out the lovely stories all these guys write cause they're all amazing. Love you all <3 Who won? Wachow (Spielberg) Tesla Man (Hitchcock) Wonder/A6 (Tarantino) Joeaikman (Kubrick) YouTubeKorea (Michael Bay) Category:Blog posts